wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Moroes
Moroes is an undead rogue boss found in Karazhan. Moroes is accompanied by 4 level 70 elite undead adds; the 4 adds are randomly picked from 6 possibles ones. Background (Lore) In The Last Guardian, Moroes was described as Medivh's castellan, or personal house servant. He was an oddly thin man, ghostly in appearance, who wore horse blinders over his eyes in order to escape the wandering visions that plagued Medivh's tower. He described to Khadgar (who had traveled from Dalaran to serve as Medivh's apprentice) how he had seen a vision of him breaking one of Cook's crystal dishes and - despite trying to avoid doing so - ended up shattering it anyway; he wore the blinders until the day he died. He was killed by Medivh in the final stages of his madness, and is now buried beside his master and Cook outside of Karazhan. Moroes has apparently been resurrected by the new master of Karazhan, and is one of the first bosses encountered by adventurers. He has been revived as an undead and wields two wicked daggers when attacking. He seems to have retained much of his living personality. General Information *Level: Boss *Location: Karazhan *Type: Undead *Health: Around 378,000 Abilities * Basic Melee: 1600-2500 on plate. * Vanish: Vanishes, does not drop aggro. * Garrote: After reappearing from Vanish, he will immediately garrote someone, dealing 1000 damage every 3 seconds for FIVE MINUTES (100k total damage). * Blind: A poison that occasionally blinds the second-highest aggro, causing them to wander. Dispellable. * Gouge: Gouges the highest aggro, incapacitating them. Moroes will attack the second highest aggro. This can be prevented by having the person with the highest aggro turn his back onto Moroes. * Enrage: At 30% Moroes Enrages. Adds Moroes will have different adds in every instance, much like Chromaggus' breaths. Each add will be based off a class and spec. Note: This Boss must die before Opera event can be activated for progression. Strategies This main problem in this fight is add control. The secondary difficulty comes from Moroes' Garotte. The pull can be executed by the main tanks, without much finesse. It is imperative that two tanks have high aggro from Moroes at all times (because of Moroes' Gouge). As many adds as possible should be crowd controlled. This can be accomplished by use of shackle, paladins' fear (Turn Undead), and by kiting. Each of these methods has its drawbacks: shackles can break early or be dispelled by some of the other mobs, fear can drive the adds out of the room and thus resest the fight, and all kiting tactics require great skill by the kiter. If CC breaks, the mobs must not run free for long, as many of them can easily one shot cloth-wearers or heal Moroes. It is recommended to apply shackle every 5 seconds or so. If an add does break loose, a tank should taunt it; however he should not attack since the crowd control will ideally be reapplied soon. Also be aware that the paladins can cast blessings on the Moroes and his entourage, so be ready to dispel or purge. The remaining uncontrolled adds should be killed quickly. If you manage to slow the add which is due to be killed, and a ranged class holds aggro, a third tank is not imperative (examples: crippling poison from a rogue and high DPS from a mage or ice effects from a mage and high DPS from a warlock). It is a good idea to kill the priest(s) first, because they go down fastest (just make sure to interrupt all heals and mana burns). The warriors are very tough, so they are good candidates for CC. Two tanks are needed on Moroes. The off-tank should consistently remain second on the aggro list, because after a gouge Moroes will turn to the person with the second-highest aggro. When a tank is blinded, it needs to be removed immediately by a Shaman, Paladin or Druid (it is a poison). If no one in the raid can remove poison, the main tank should turn his back to Moroes to avoid being gouged. If the off-tank is blinded and main tank is gouged, Moroes will run off into the healers or DPS. Periodically, Moroes vanishes and upon returning garrotes a random raid member. This garrote limits the time available for this fight, because sooner or later the healers will run OOM. DPS must be high enough to bring him down before healer mana runs out. Example: Moroes plus Shadowpriest, Holy Priest, Retribution Paladin & Mortal Strike Warrior Shackle the MS Warrior tank the Retri-Paladin by the 2nd tank. First kill the Shadowpriest (because she can cast mana burn - our WL got burned for full mana), while that, keep the holy priest busy, then focus on her. Then DPS on Moroes. If you have a paladin along, have him fear the Retri-Paladin, so the 2nd tank is not too busy with tanking/taking damage from him. Stun of Paladin is purge/cleansable. Useful Macros As a priest, it can be very difficult to reshackle one add and to maintain healing on the tank at the same time. A simple macro can do the reshackle, you can push it between two heals every 5-10 seconds. You must keep Baroness Dorothea Milstipe shackled all the time. This will do the work and eases the fight a lot. Shackle Focus Macro: The macro system in WoW 2.0 introduces a new element called focus which allows a player to save a target as its "focus" and, using macros, cast spells on the focus without losing your current target. Detailed examples from Useful Mage Macros use Polymorph, but can easily be extended to Shackle Undead. The macro is below: Dealing with Garrote Every 30 seconds Moroes vanishes, and upon return randomly garottes a raid member. Garrote is a bleed effect and will deal 1k damage every 3 sec for 300 sec (for a total of 100k damage). After he garrotes, he will immediately return to the highest aggro player prior to the vanish. Garrote can be removed by the following abilities only: *Dwarfs Stoneform *Paladins Divine Shield (self) and Blessing of Protection (others) *Mages Ice Block While Soulstones or combat rezzes are available, dying is a viable method of removing garrote, since it does not incur a durability loss. Limited Invulnerability Potions can be used to negate the bleed damage for a short period, but it won't remove the Garrote effect itself. Since the possibilities to remove Garrote are limited, there's no choice but to heal through it on most raid members. Thus it should not be removed from tanks, since they are the main heal targets anyway. All garrotes are removed when Moroes is defeated. If you reset the encounter by running out of the banquet hall, the garrote is not removed. Prior to patch 2.0.10, Luffa was a viable means of removing the Garrote. However, after patch 2.0.10, the Luffa was changed so that it only removes bleed effects if the caster is level 60 or below. Notes *Moroes is immune to Charge *The encounter can be reset by exiting the room, it also resets if any of the mobs exit the room (such as being feared) *Dropping a Earthbind totem or positioning a mage between shackled mob and the priest to frost nova if shackle breaks is a good idea. *Currently the Priest's Shadowfiend will sometimes randomly target a CC'd mob even if Moroes is not vanishing, thus it is highly recommended that Shadowfiend is not used AT ALL during the fight unless there is no CC active *All pet users: Keep tight control of your pet, make sure that it doesn't attempt to attack a shackled add when Moroes vanishes *After Moroes dies, his adds will remain and will need to be killed *The adds are immune to bleed, but Moroes himself is not *Rogues should use Cheap Shot, Kidney Shot, Kick, Gouge and Vanish to interrupt Mana Burn (Dorothea), Heal (Catriona) and Holy Light (Keira). Do not chain stun due to diminishing returns. Vanish and Cheap Shot again if necessary. You need every ounce of DPS possible for this fight, do not bother with non-damaging poisons. Quotes Aggro Hmm, unannounced visitors? Preparations must be made. Special Now, where was I? Oh yes... Special You rang? Killing A Player One more for dinner this evening Killing A Player Time... Never enough time. Killing A Player I've gone and made a mess. Death How terribly clumsy of me... Loot External Links * Bosskillers * AmpWoW Karazhan Boss Strats Page * gsDKP.Com (12 Items - Complete) * http://www.lrguild.org/forum/viewtopic.php?id=3129 * http://nordrassor.freehostia.com/phpBB/viewtopic.php?t=636 * Moroes Strategy GuideBosskillers.com * Moroes Raid Strategy MMO-Champion.com Category:Independent Undead Category:Bosses Category:Lore Characters Category:Instance:Karazhan